Don't give up and fight
by Manana99
Summary: Jordan remarque un changement dans le comportement de Drew qui semble fatigué, ne mange presque plus, se blesse facilement et passe beaucoup de temps aux toilettes. Lorsqu'en plein milieu d'une discussion avec la jeune femme, Drew s'évanouit, Jordan comprend qu'il y a un problème mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi grave. DeathFic
1. Prologue

Jordan remarque un changement dans le comportement de Drew qui semble fatigué, ne mange presque plus, se blesse facilement et passe beaucoup de temps aux toilettes. Lorsqu'en plein milieu d'une discussion avec la jeune femme, Drew s'évanouit, Jordan comprend qu'il y a un problème mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était aussi grave.


	2. Chapter 1

_Drew vient d'entrer aux urgences. je vais à sa rencontre._

 _"Je vais me marier !"_

 _Nous avons parler en même temps. Je l'entraîne dans la salle de repos. Je me lance :_

 _"Alors ? Lequel a fait sa demande à l'autre ?_

 _-Je lui ai proposé alors qu'il voulait me le demander aussi. On est plutôt bien tombé. Et toi ? TC a fait sa demande quand ?_

 _-Quand je suis sortie du coma."_

 _Le jeune homme se met à tousser. J'attends quelques secondes que sa quinte de toux passe. Quand ça passe, enfin, je lui souris faiblement. Ses traits sont tirés et il semble fatigué._

 _"Tu vas bien ?_

 _-Juste un peu de fatigue mais ça va._

 _-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. Tu es pâle et tu sembles vraiment fatigué._

 _-Sûrement le décallage horaire. Alors ? TC te l'a fait en bonne et due forme avec la bague et tout le tralala ?_

 _-Seulement avec la bague mais c'était déjà magnifique."_

 _Scott entre dans la pièce._

 _"On vous cherche partout, tous les deux ! Qu'est ce que tu fous encore en tenue de ville, Drew ? Magnes toi de te préparer ! On doit y aller !"_

 _Je sors avec mon ex. Je vais vers mon premier patient, une adolescente de 16 ans atteint de la leucémie. Pauvre gosse. J'entre dans sa chambre._

 _"Comment tu te sens ce soir ?_

 _-Terriblement fatigué, j'ai envie de vomir et j'ai mal à la tête et à la gorge."_

 _Je soupire. Elle est tellement jeune. Son nez se met à saigner à cause du manque de plaquettes. Je lui donne un mouchoir pour tenter de calmer son hémorragie nasale_ (je suis pas sûre que ça existe). _Elle me sourit pour me remercier. Paul arrive._

 _"Rick Lincoln vient d'être emmené suite à un accident de voiture._

 _-Attends, comment ça un accident de voiture ? Il n'a pas le droit de conduire._

 _-Justement, il était avec une femme de 37 ans qui refuse de parler. Elle ne veut pas nous dire son nom."_

 _Je caresse le bras d'Anna et accompagne Paul voir la femme._

 _"Bonjour. Je suis le Docteur Alexander. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?_

 _-Lola. Lola Alister. Je veux voir mon frère. Je veux voir Drew._

 _-Tu vois, il suffisait de demander. Vas chercher Drew._

 _-Je..._

 _-Son état ?_

 _-Sérieux._

 _-Alors il ne doit pas savoir. Je lui dirais."_

 _Je me tourne vers la soeur de mon collègue._

 _"Vous étiez au volant ?_

 _-L'autre voiture a percuté le côté passager. Rick a tout prit. Drew va me tuer._

 _-Drew ne vous tuera pas parce que vous ne lui dirait pas que Rick était avec vous. OK ?"_

 _Elle hoche la tête._

 _"Je vous fait confiance."_

 _Je quitte la pièce._

 _"Scott, Rick vient d'être emmené. Il est dans un état sérieux._

 _-Je le prends en charge._

 _-Tu es le meilleur."_

 _TC arrive._

 _"Comment ça..._

 _-Drew ne doit rien savoir._

 _-Promis."_

 _Il m'embrasse et pars avec Topher._

 _"Dis donc Mademoiselle la Future Mariée, on ne profite pas que notre patron ait le dos tourné pour mater le cul de son fiancé."_

 _Je frappe l'épaule de Drew, gentiment. Il sourit et entre dans la pièce où sa soeur est. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressort, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est un chouette type. Vraiment._

 _"Drew, je peux te parler ?"_

 _Il me suit._

 _"Je trouve que tu as maigris._

 _-Pas tant que ça._

 _-Tu es sûr ?_

 _-Certain. J'ai du perdre en muscle."_

 _Je hoche la tête et lui sourit._

 _"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _-Il y a un carton qui traîne dans la réserve depuis quelques jours. J'ai demandé à TC mais tu le connais, il attend qu'on se blesse avec pour le ramasser._

 _-Je te fais ça."_

 _On se dirige vers la réserve. Quand on arrive, il porte le carton difficilement. Il le pose sur une étagère avant de se masser le bras._

 _"Tu vas bien ?_

 _-J'ai mal dans les muscles mais c'est sûrement parce qu'on m'a dorloté ces derniers temps et que je ne faisais plus rien."_

 _Je fronce les sourcils._

 _"Tu es sûr de ne pas être malade ?_

 _-Certain !"_

 _J'en suis pas aussi sûr que lui. Je l'observe quelques secondes._

 _"Je dois te dire que Rick est ici, au bloc opératoire. Il était dans la voiture avec ta soeur."_

 _Il s'appuit contre les étagères, le souffle court. Je m'approche mais il se ressaisit et on sort de la réserve. Krista arrive, se mordant la lèvre._

 _"Je...Jordan ?_

 _-Tu as un problème ?_

 _-J'ai perdu le colis._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Je suis désolée !_

 _-Mais c'est pas vrai !_

 _-Je suis vraiment désolée !_

 _-Je fais comment, moi ?"_

 _Je respire profondément._

 _"Ce n'est pas grave. Je me débrouillerais."_

 _Elle s'en va. Je vois Drew entrer dans les toilettes et en ressortir quelques instants plus tard, s'essuyant la bouche._

 _"Tu viens de vomir ou je rêve ?_

 _-Tu dois rêver._

 _-Drew, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Il est hors de question que tu refiles ta maladie aux patients et que tu les..."_

 _Il s'effondre. Je m'approche et pose mes doigts dans son cou pour trouver un pouls._

 _"Il me faut un brancard. Tout de suite."_

 _Deux infirmières arrivent. On met notre collègue sur le brancard avant de le transporter dans une chambre en attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. TC arrive._

 _"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Je vais faire des analyses sanguines. Son état m'inquiète. Il est pâle, il a de la fièvre, il semble fatigué et il a maigris. Il est malade, c'est sûr mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a."_

 _Krista entre._

 _"Qu'est ce qu'il a ?_

 _-Un malaise."_

 _Elle hoche la tête._

 _"Anna te demande."_

 _Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour._

 _"Vas lui dire que j'arrive."_

 _La jeune femme sort._

 _"Qu'est ce que tu as ?_

 _-Douleur musculaire, trouble alimentaire, fatigue, fièvre, vomissement et perte de poids._

 _-Et alors ?_

 _-Ce sont des symptômes de la leucémie."_


End file.
